ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sunbreeze Festival 2007/Guide
Test of Courage For this event, you will need to team up with someone of a different race than yourself. Once you've formed a party with another player, talk to the moogle and you will be teleported to one of several locations. There you will need to find a Goal marker. Once you have found it, remove the invisible effect and spawn the Moogle to receive your item. Head back using the Glyph obtained from the moogle when you started. Trade the items to each other, then to the moogle, to get your reward. GoalPoint Locations *J-10 to I-8 in Ranguemont Pass *E-5 to H-6 in Ranguemont Pass *L-9(undergrond) to K-11/12 in Eldieme Necropolis *G-8(above ground) to underground at N-10 Eldieme Necropolis *Davoi GoalPoint E-7 and E-10 :You spawn at #D-7 #J-11 *Beadeaux GoalPoint L-7 of the big map :You spawn at #K-7ish underground #G-6ish of the big map #J-9ish of the big map *Aydeewa Subterrane GoalPoint K-9 on Map3 (map change H from map7), G-7 on Map3 :You spawn at #K-8 on Map3 (you will not be able to reach the GoalPoint at K-9) #F-11 on Map7 #G-8 on Map4 (long route: A->B->G->E will get you to G-7) *Crawlers' Nest GoalPoint J-10 on main map :You spawn at #F-7 on main map #G-10 on map that goes to Simurgh spawn (north path on main map). *Mamook GoalPoint D-9 and C-4 :You spawn at #F-7 #H-7 #J-8 *Halvung GoalPoint M-7 in the larger area with Dorgerwor the Astute in it :You spawn in several areas, #J-5 of the same map with the GoalPoint #G-9 and I-10 map with Mythril Mouth Monamaq. *Arrapago Reef GoalPoint H-6 the side with the ilruis staging point :You spawn at #E-8 for the west map #H-9 and E-10 of the east map (where the ilrusi staging point is) *Kuftal Tunnel GoalPoint I-10 of the large map :You spawn at #H-12 of the large map #M-8 of the large map *Castle Oztroja GoalPoint G-8 just by the entrance from Meriphataud Mountains :You spawn at #H-8 of the small room of Floor1&2 where Quu Domi spawns #G-8 of the other small room of Floor1&2 with the entrance to Altar Room *Garlaige Citadel GoalPoint H-8 behind Banishing Gate #1, G-6 on serket map stairs. :You spawn at #I-9 by switches for Banishing Gate #1 #I-9 behind Banishing Gate #1 Race-specific items received *Hume/male Dire Candle *Hume/female Bloody Candle *Tarutaru/male Snickering Skull *Tarutaru/female Sniffling Skull *Elvaan/male Tome of Whispers *Elvaan/female Tome of Moans *Galka Rusty Tail Cutter *Mithra Yhoator Flea Rewards *~6 M and P Chicken *~6 M and P Dumpling *~6 M and P Cracker Notes You get unlimited runs for ONE partner for ONE game day! If you wish to switch partners, you need to wait until the next game day to start your runs. If you happen to die in the middle you can always HP and use the glyph to get back and do it again. If your partner died, you do not have to go back down and get the key item/item again if you succeeded the first time. Goldfish Scooping *See the Goldfish Scooping guide for details. Category:Special EventsCategory:Guides